SkPC22 / Transcript
“So another failure, Blank?” Break wondered while being turned away from him. “It seems that you always lose when you visit that ranch.” She added. “Now, don’t act so superior! You haven’t done anything great either. None of us has.” Blank answered pretty calm. Calm even though he was defeated lately. But he was right after all. “If we can’t finally win and spread the darkness, we will meet the same fate as the kid.” Blank added, pointing somewhere behind him. It was obvious that he meant Low when saying ‘kid’. “Being sealed away by Catastrophe-sama himself… That’s harsh even for a traitor.” Time answered. “After all, there is nothing at the world, any world probably, that can break one of Catastrophe-sama’s sealings.” Time answered. “Then there is only one that we can do! Finally defeat those annoying girls!” Break said determined. “There sure is something we must be doing wrong. If we find this one thing, then we can finally succeed. And then, we can finally live in peace again.” Hollow answered. “Alright. Then let try first. After all, my failure is the most recent.” Blank said and stood up. “Fine.” The others said and nodded. Blank then left. “Let’s see, only about 20 days left until Christmas!” Ruby said while walking home from school. “You know what that means, right?” She smiled, looking at her friends. “That it is December already?” Topaz answered quite unimpressed. “No! I mean, yes sure. Christmas is always in December. But that’s not what I meant!” Ruby answered. “Then what is it?” Amber wondered. “I wonder what miracle will happen this year! Because, every year, some strange miracle happens to me.” Ruby answered. “Oh yeah?” Topaz asked, still unimpressed. “That’s true! Last year she scored more than 70 % at a test she didn’t study for!” Robin said. “That WAS a real miracle.” Ruby answered. “I totally forgot that we would have one soon. But the Christmas miracle saved me! Luckily. Another bad grade and I don’t want to know what our parents would have done then…” She added, looking at Robin. “I can’t tell, I studied. That’s all I know.” “That doesn’t make any sense, Ruby.” Amber started laughing. “Hey, let me believe in it!” Ruby said “Yeah, yeah…” Amber answered. OPENING “Love is everywhere… If that is true, how strong is love then?” Diamond slightly whispered. “Hm? What was that?” Sapphire asked. “I-I… eh nothing. It’s alright. Don’t worry about that.” Diamond answered, not sure if she should just talk about it or not. But she did know that if she was going to talk about that with someone, it would not be Sapphire. “Are you sure there is nothing to worry about?” Emerald wondered. “You seem so absent lately.” “No, it’s everything fine. Really.” Diamond smiled at her friend, trying to act like there would be nothing bothering her. “Anyways, meeting at MIKAN~PAN, right?” Sapphire wondered. “I kinda missed the part where we said we would meet there today.” “Yes, at MIKAN~PAN after school.” Diamond nodded. Then she looked at Emerald. “And I’m the absent one, huh?” she said. “Hey!” Sapphire then shouted. “I’m not absent, I just … didn’t hear that one detail.” “Right, sorry, Koe-chan.” Diamond said and started laughing. “It’s not funny. Not funny at all. I’m not used to the Queen making fun of me… or making fun of anyone at all.” Sapphire said. “Don’t call me Queen!” Diamond said. “That’s true, usually you are the gentle one, Diamond. Sapphire is the one who makes jokes… or gives others nicknames, Diamond.” Emerald answered. “Hm…? Really, but I’m not acting anything different than usual.” Diamond answered. “You know, Diamond that is not true…” Ruby said. “Oh look, we have already reached the MIKAN~PAN.” Sapphire realized. The others have also just reached and were still standing outside of the building. “Seems so huh?” Topaz laughed. “What do you mean with that, Ruby?” Diamond wondered. “Well, ever since… the one thing happened… you know.” Ruby answered. “Hm? What happened?” Robin wondered. “It’s just that…” Topaz was going to explain. “It’s nothing. Nothing really.” Diamond answered, trying to cool the situation down. “Oh, I see.” Robin answered, looking at the others. Then for a moment none of the girls knew what to say. “Ah, why don’t we get inside? It’s quite cold outside.” Amber said. “Good idea!” The others agreed and went inside. “My aunt is not at home right now, so the shop is closed for the moment.” Amber explained. “That means, you have the whole house, every room for you alone?” Sapphire wondered. “And no one who would complain about too loud music!” she said excited. “Having an own house must be nice!” “And expensive!” Emerald added. “Don’t forget about that.” She said “Oh right…” Sapphire answered. “Also, this one is quite small after all, compared to the Feather Bell…” Amber said. “The feather bell is a restaurant. That’s the big part about that building. Our ‘house’ above is even smaller than this.” Robin answered. “Yeah, but still, the restaurant is big.” Ruby added. “But not as big as…” Ruby started saying while looking at Diamond. “I thought this would go in my direction.” Diamond said slightly frustrated. “Yes, it’s big. That’s why it is called a mansion. How long are you going to be impressed about it?” She then asked. “Eternally!” Ruby answered and raised her hands to the ceiling to make it look more dramatic. “Right, Ruby, let’s do that. Meanwhile, the remaining five of us focus on defeating Catastrophe, alright?” Sapphire answered. “Oh yeah, right!” Ruby remembered. “Though I was the first, I sometimes forget about them.” She said. “Maybe that’s a wish. Maybe I keep forgetting it so it finally stops.” “It would be nice, if it stops. No one would get hurt anymore… well hurt in a supernatural way of course.” Topaz said. After a while, where the girls spent the time enjoying themselves, they suddenly noticed that something was strange. Topaz looked out of the window. She wasn’t shocked for too long and called her friends. “Guys, look at this, there is trouble coming towards us!” She called. The others then also looked out of several windows, everywhere it was the same. Colors disappeared from every direction. “What the-? How many monsters have created now?” Amber wondered. Though it might look like the Katahowas would come closer to the MIKAN~PAN to trap the girl there, it was nothing like that. There were Katahowas, but nothing near the girls. And the girls did notice this when leaving the house. “They’re not here.” Sapphire said. “But there are some! We need to find them!” Ruby said, the others nodded. “Ah, Robin you can’t come.” Ruby then said. “What but why?” Robin wondered. “Ruby’s right. It’s too dangerous. Leave it to us.” Emerald answered. Though Robin wasn’t very happy about that, she accepted it and stayed behind. “Fine.” She said. While the girls were running, trying to find the Katahowas, the remaining villains watched Blank’s doing. “Hm, I wonder what he is doing.” Break wondered. “Whatever it is, it is spreading darkness very good. Even if the cures can ruin his plan, there is no way, they can undo this power of collected darkness.” Time answered. Of course they aren’t at Feather Castletown at the moment, they watched everything by using some kind of magic or something. They kept discussing about what ever will happen, about what Blank could do and much more. But their voices soon disappeared, since the scene zoomed more and more into the darkness that was behind the others. It was hard to realize that something was still moving due to the darkness. Then the scenes changed to a place with a bit more light. Still there was a lot of darkness, but with glowing purple light. The light looked similar to the auras around the ball of darkness’ that a Katahowa is created of. It was also slightly noticeable that there was someone standing inside of the aura-like looking lights. However the one was not moving. Or was he? Something seemed to be odd about that. Something seemed to happen there. “There we meet again, Pretty Cure.” Blank greeted the girls as they arrived at the Feather Piazza. Blank was standing across the spring that was in the middle of the piazza, while the girls were close to the Feather Castle. So there was quite a distance between him and the girls. “It’s you again!” Topaz shouted. “That’s right. And I’m here to undo my mistake from before.” Blank answered. “Where are they?!” Ruby shouted. “We know you have already created some!” she added. “That’s right. And don’t you see it? The beautiful darkness? No colors, no noise, nothing.” Blank said. “Why don’t you look around? They are right in front of you!” He said laughing. Then suddenly, many Katahowas appeared. “Well, that are many…” Amber said. “This must be a whole army consisting of Katahowas.” She added. “It’s alright. Let’s transform!” Ruby said and the others nodded. “Pretty Cure! Rainbow/Magical Paint Over!” The girls shouted and unlike usual, the transformation was not shown. Instead, a bright rainbow colored light appeared before their bodies and then burst into sparkles and the girls were fully transformed. “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Sky Pretty Cure!” “This will be interesting.” Blank said and watched the Cures fighting again the many Katahowas. “This, is almost unfair!” Sienna complained. “Every time we defeat one, two more come!” She said. “You are right. But we have no other chance!” Crimson answered. “We just said it. We protect the color of the rainbow.” “Yeah, I know… still!” Sienna answered and then started kicking a Katahowa, one of many though. The Cures were fighting. Together and alone. As team or as trio. No matter how much power they spent, it didn’t seem to get better. “What should we do? They are too many, we can’t keep going on like that.” Cure Cyan said, quite exhausted. “It doesn’t seem like there is an end of them.” Cure Azure added. A little later, as it the Cures were almost defeated and Blank was already about to celebrate his victory, the Katahowas suddenly started to disappear. Unlike a purification, they burst into purple dusk. “What is now happening?” The Cures wondered and they weren’t the only ones. “What? No! How?” Blank shouted. “That’s impossible! No one could destroy them that easily, except of…” he made a small break between the sentence and the last word and then said it: “…us.” It didn’t take long and all Katahowas were gone. Not a single one left. And the environment turned colorful again. “What did just happen?” The Cures stood up and Crimson asked the others. The others were as surprised as Crimson so they couldn’t give an answer. They could not even guess what happened. Until Blank shouted: “No way! What are you doing here?!” The Cures looked in the direction Blank looked. They almost didn’t believe what they just saw, or who. Then the scene zoomed to Whitney’s face, showing how her eyes started to sparkle. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to, her expression did say enough already. Then the girls lost their transformation. “Hey, did we undo our transformations?” Topaz wondered. “No, it undid it itself.” Emerald answered. “This is impossible!” Blank shouted. “You have been sealed away by Catastrophe-sama himself! Nothing can break any of his seals!” Blank added. “Well it looks like, something can.” Ruby corrected Blank. “Though I wonder what.” She added. Though Blank would have attacked her for correcting his statements, he didn’t answer anything to that. And now finally, even the viewer was allowed to see who made Blank that upset, though it was already pretty obvious. It was Low, of course. He didn’t say anything, but started walking, walking towards the girls. Towards Diamond. Diamond didn’t do anything but looking at him and how he got closer. No one said anything and he has already reached her, reaching out for her head and softly grabbing her chin. It was a strange moment for everyone around those two, they were shocked but didn’t say anything. But then, Sapphire shook her head and called: “Hold it right there!” Then she ran towards the two and pushed Low away from Diamond. Despite that he has been pushed away from Sapphire, after this almost-kiss, Diamond couldn’t hold herself back, running towards him and hugging him. Everybody else, her friends, Blank and for a short moment Low himself, were pretty surprised. “Diamond.” Sapphire said confused but surprised. But she didn’t answer her friend but only said: “I missed you.” “This, is… interesting… Alright Pretty Cure, I-I…” Blank was probably trying to threaten everyone like always, but everything seems to be too confusing even for him. However, everyone looked at him, listening to his words. Though they aren’t that confused anymore, but angry. Their expressions are like every time someone like Blank appears; ready to fight. “I… will come back!” He added and disappeared. “He is gone.” Diamond said, still hugging Low. But then she let him go, slightly blushing but still happy. “Yeah…” Low said. “Diamond…” The others got closer and Diamond turned around. “I think it would be better if we go.” Ruby said. Diamond looked her “B-but.” She said. “You can’t keep him!” Sapphire said cold. “I’m not a pet!” Low answered as cold as Sapphire said it. Emerald started smiling slightly. “Come on, Diamond, it’s late.” “Okay…” Diamond answered and then the girls started walking. Diamond turned around and waved at Low. “Diamond, don’t!” Sapphire said but Diamond just smiled. “Let’s see where is leads us to.” Emerald then said and she and Diamond smiled at each other. ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts